CCS: Elseworlds
by RyNe
Summary: What if the Sealed Card actually did take Li's feelings as part of the cost to transform it into a Sakura Card? Sakura... everything is NOT alright... PLease R+R!!! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter One: Intro

=-. Introduction .-=

* Please note: This is the teaser chapter. It may seem like the ACTUAL events, but towards the end, things will turn quiiiite different.*

=-. Flashback, 3 days ago, the Nadesico Festival .-=  
  
With no second thoughts, Sakura Kinomoto - Mistress of the Clow Cards - lifted up her staff and uttered the words that will unlock the Clow Card's true from and then change it into her own... a Sakura Card. This was probably the most difficult [and painful] Capture, as this was the last Clow Card... kept sealed for a long time to keep the CLow Cards' power in equilibrium with positive-negative matter. This was a capture like any other... except that it comes at a great price. Most of the people associated with Sakura - her friends, her brother, her father, her Guardians - had all been assimilated into the Sealed Card's nether void. Only Li Shaoran had been able to fight until the end. This end. The price she has to pay may forever change her life, for she must give up her most important, most cherished feeling in order to capture the Sealed Card and bring everyone back.

  
I wasn't able to tell him how I felt after all, Sakura muttered silently.

  
As the Clow Card is transformed into a Sakura Card, a swirling mass engulfed Li. The Card has chosen the price Sakura has to pay. It will wipe out Li's association with Sakura. Li's love.

  
"Li-kun!!!" Sakura screamed, tears starting to well up in her sweet eyes.

  
"Sakura... even if I lose this feeling, I'll just... fall in love with you again." 

  
FLASH.

  
The Sealed Card is now a Sakura Card, merged with the blank Card Sakura has kept, a new Card altogether. "The Hope."

  
Sakura looked closely at the new Card, but her gaze shifts to Li. She looks at him, and he's just like a statue, a blank expression in his face. Tears start to fall again.

  
She gathers up all her courage, and starts to speak.

  
"Li-kun... even if you don't have any feelings towards me anymore, I just want to say... I LOVE YOU!!!"

  
No response. Sakura's tears drop like rain.

  
Li smiles, and Sakura stops crying. She deeply hopes that, through some twist of fate, that Li would not really forget all the love he had for her. All she wants to hear now is that Li loves her, too.

  
"Sakura."

  
"L-Li... Li-kun..." Her heart pounds deeply. It seems this lost moment seems to stretch out in slow-motion, tormenting her with the suspense... and the fear.

  
"Sakura... I'm sorry."

  
With those words, Sakura felt as if a poison-tipped dagger had been punched through her soul. Wide-eyed in shock, all the fatigue and the hardship of the past few days came rushing back at her. She was only able to fight all the stress because Li was there always lending her a hand. Now... now... he's as distant as the other end of the world.

  
That moment where Li appeared as if he no longer had anything, no longer felt anything for Sakura, she felt surely that she had died. With those words from the person she loves most, the pitch black of unconsciousness engulfed Sakura... Li's final words resonating through her whole soul.

  
"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth Hurts

=-. Chapter One .-=

=-. The Present, at Sakura's house .-=

Tomoyo sat at the foot of Sakura's bed, with the unconscious form of her sweet friend Sakura just at arm's reach. Despite all the sadness and fear she is feeling right now, she still forced a smile. After all, it was Sakura-chan... and everything will surely be alright.

Tomoyo would treat Sakura as no less than a member of her own family, a sister even. Sakura's all she's ever known all these years. That's why it pains her to see her best friend in this state.

Two full days have passed since the Sealed Card incident. Two days in which Sakura just lay in her bed, as if sleeping. The stress of the previous weeks finally taking its toll on the girl's physique. However, it is not only Sakura's body for which Tomoyo fears right now, but for everything else that may have happened to her.

In the two days that have elapsed, Li has managed to relate the events that he had witnessed, though his recollection is still quite hazy. He says that he could not remember anything between Sakura shouting with the Sealed Card spirit to the moment he got his wits about when Sakura finally acquired the Hope Card.

She and Kero had even called up Eriol, but conversations with him brought no light upon the matter.

Aside from these, Tomoyo deeply fears for something which she cannot explain. A queer feeling at the pit of her stomach that's suggesting that something disastrous - heaven forbid - has befallen her beloved friend. Plus the fact that Li Shaoran was acting tremendously strange in the past couple of days. There was something about Li's behaviour and his reactions that seems odd... somewhat... cold. As she looks at Sakura's face, she prays that all her current fears are unfounded, for Sakura's sake.

She cought the slightest hint of movement as Sakura finally opened her eyes.

"W-where...," Sakura said, weakly, as she tried to sit upright.

"Shhh. You're at home. You're safe. You've been asleep for two days."

At least now, Sakura was up and about. Tomoyo managed to smile, this time for real.

Two days? As if removing the haze from her consciousness, Sakura batted her eyelids. And remembered.

"LI-KUN! Tomoyo... I must speak with him!"

"In due time, Sakura! For now, you must rest. Please calm yourself."

"B-but... I must speak with him immediately..."

"It's okay. He will come here soon."

Sakura looked like the weight of the world was bearing down on her. Something was definitely wrong, Tomoyo thought. She hopes it isn't too serious, but judging from Sakura's expression... it's probably as serious as it gets.

There was a long silence between them. 

"Sakura... what's wrong?"

Tomoyo was taken aback as Sakura looked up at her. It was the saddest eyes she had ever seen, especially from Sakura. "What do you mean, Tomoyo?"

"Something happened at the Tower, right? Please, tell me what happened."

"I... um, Tomoyo, is it... okay if I tell you later?" This time, it was Sakura that forced a smile.

Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hands with her own. "If that's what you want. But please, the sooner you tell me, the sooner I can help."

"Promise. It's just... too painful right now."

"I understand."

Another lapse of silence befell them. It was definitely serious. Way serious. Why else would Sakura be like this, Tomoyo thought. She got everything back to normal. She got the card. Li was okay. There was really something wrong here.

A sharp knock on the door broke the long pause. Tomoyo got up and opened the door.

It was Meilin and Li.

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san!" Meilin greeted Sakura with her typical casual manner. Upon seeing that Sakura looked quite down, Meilin crossed her arms. "Now now Sakura, this is suuuuch a fine morning to be brooding like that! Cheer up!"

Sakura looked up finally, and smiled at Meilin, then glanced over Li. Her gaze affixed there for a few moments, before looking away.

Meilin and Tomoyo sensed the tension, and Li was just gawking around and didn't even say a word.

"Er... Kinomoto-san... I'd like to have a word with Daidouji-san first... " and Meilin grabbed Tomoyo and quickly dashed out of Sakura's room.

Li and Sakura were left alone. For his part, Li still couldn't get what Sakura was talking about back at the Tower. He doesn't know what to say. So does Sakura... after all, she's the only one who remembers anything about the love that they had shared, now all gone.

Being the well-mannered man that he is, Li was first to speak.

"It's nice to know you're already up. Do you know you've been out cold for two whole days?"

Sakura wanted to look at Li, but was afraid to see the unfeeling eyes that he had gazed upon her with at the tower. "Y-yes. Tomoyo-chan told me."

"Sakura... you did great back at the Tower. Congratulations. You have all the cards now."

But I don't have you, she thought. I lost you for that stupid card!

"Everything's back to normal now. You did really great. You should be proud."

Another moment of silence.

As Sakura thought about the things she wanted to say to him right now, tears started to well up again in her eyes.

"L-Li-kun... can't you remember... your promise... at the tower..."

Somehow, to Li, Sakura's words made sense... though it cannot register in his mind.

"I'm sorry. I... I'm at a loss. My... memory regarding the Sealed Card incident is quite... vague."

Sorry. For the second time. It stings like crazy.

"What about... what I said... before I went down," she said, turning a bit red with embarassment. "Do you remember?"

"I... remember that. Sakura... I'm really flattered."

Flattered? That's it?

"I don't know what to say, Sakura. Though it doesn't make sense, we're still friends, right?"

No!!! How can it not make sense? Just when everything was perfect?

"I guess. yes, we're friends." What a lie. We should be more than that....

"Listen... I have to go down now... I'll get Meilin and Tomoyo for you... I'll let them fill you in," Shaoran said, moving towards the door. "Take care."

Sakura could not hold back her tears any longer. The realization [and confirmation] that Li has totally forgotten his feelings for her... all too much. It's not fair!!! Dear Lord... WHY??? 

And she cried.

* * * * * 

As the door closed behind him, Li couldn't help but hear the sound of Sakura's crying. 

It didn't make sense to him, but still, at the depths of his soul... it bothers him.

* * * * * 

¤ Continued in Chapter 2 *soon!* ¤


	3. Chapter Three: Intermediaries

*NOTE: there probably won't be too much of Sakura in this chapter, as it just lays the ground for next chapter.

=-. Chapter Two .-=

=-. At Sakura's house, 1 day later .-=

Meilin crossed her arms as she paced around the Kinomoto residence living room. Agitated as she was, she knows she needs to think hard about the situation.

A day after Sakura's recovery, she told them all about what actually happened - "them" referring to everyone who knows about the Cardcaptor thing, minus Li Shaoran of course.

"Whatever happens, Daidouji-san, Li must do this of his own will."

Whereas Meilin was pacing about in the room, Tomoyo was calmly sitting at one of the chairs in the room, with Keroberos behind her. "I agree, Meilin-chan. We can't just... you know... we aren't just supposed to tell Li about everything, right? I mean... his affections won't come back with just a story."

"Yes, of course. But what do we do?"

"We'll think of something. It took them two years [it's two years, right?] to fall in love with each other. We can't just let that slip away."

Meilin was filled with a determined look on her face. "Absolutely right, Daidouji-san! I didn't set them up all the time just to fail! We'll bring them back..."

"...somehow, Meilin. Somehow."

"By the way, where is Sakura? We've been here like, the whole afternoon!"

Kero-chan, who was intently listening on their converstion, finally spoke. "A, she's at the school. She went to pick up some of her stuff she used for the play so her locker will be clean when classes resume."

"Oh! Meilin... I just remembered!" Tomoyo stood up, and faced Meilin.

"What is the matter, Daidouji-san?" Meilin said.

"Weren't you and Li here just for the class break? Does that mean... you have to go soon?" Tomoyo looked troubled.

"Meilin's eyes widened. "Ohhhh! I completely forgot... how could I have forgotten?" She slapped her forehead in disgust.

"How long before you go?"

Meilin bit her lip. "We've got two weeks left."

* * * * *

"Two weeks?!?"

Sakura jumped back to her bed and *rampaged* the pillow.

Kero turned, his fists at his sides. "That's what the noisy girl said. It's just terrible."

Tomoyo glanced at the clock. It was already eight. "Oh, Kero-chan, don't frighten Sakura anymore than she is already. Sakura-chan... I'm sure we can come up with something. We'll put you back together again!"

"It's hopeless! He's gone!" Sakura said, biting at the pillow. X{

"No it's not! Remember what he said!"

"What about what he said?"

"Remember, Sakura-chan! He made a promise to you! He said he'd just fall in love with you again!"

"But he's forgotten that already!"

"His memory is just being somewhat blocked by the effects of the Sealed Card! There's still a chance!"

Sakura nibbled the pillow again. "But... that might take too long... and they've got only two weeks left here!" 

"Look, Sakura... in theory, the Sealed Card will only ask to give up a most important feeling as it is being transformed, right?"

"Uh-huh... at least, that's what Eriol-kun said."

"Well, what if it's not truly erased from his mind? What if... in some dark corner of his soul, a flame still burns for you? What if we can jog his memory... so that he will remember?

Sakura lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Jog his memory? It probably won't work. Even if he remembers, but if he doesn't feel..." 

"That's why, in two weeks' time, we will try our best to re-develop that feeling! We'll set you up and..."

Kero cut back. "Shhh."

"Eh?" Tomoyo turned, seeing Sakura had already fallen asleep, her pillow torn to shreds. *_*

Tomoyo kissed Sakura on the forehead and stood up.

Oh, Sakura-chan. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine. We'll take care of it for you.

Before closing the door, Tomoyo looked at her sweet friend once more. 

That's a promise.

* * * * *

"You really are a true friend," said a familiar voice as Tomoyo started to descend the stairs.

"Yukito-san!"

"May I have a word with you, Tomoyo-san?"

"What is it?"

"Well... it's about Sakura. Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, you could say that."

"Well. if you ever need my help making things better, just call on me, 'kay?"

"Don't worry. We won't hesitate to ask for your help." Tomoyo started for the door out.

"I want to help, Tomoyo-san. If you need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Yukito-san. You're a true friend of Sakura, as well."

* * * * *

=-. At Tomoyo's Place .-=

"Daidouji-san! You're back!"

"Yeah. Sakura just fell asleep on me. I guess she hasn't gotten up to full health yet."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we do the only thing we could for now. We plan."

"Cool thinker, as always. But I have to ask..." Meilin trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Can we really pull off in a couple of weeks what took two years to create?"

"I know it's a tremendous task, but I have faith that we can help them rediscover their love. That's just what we're setting out to accomplish: Guide them back to each other's arms."

* * * * *

=-. Later that night .-=

Tomoyo got up because she thought she heard a noise from Li's room. Then she noticed there was someone downstairs, at the living room.

"Meilin, is that you?" she called off.

Li's calm voice relieved Tomoyo. "No, it's me, Daidouji-san." And there he was, just sitting on the sofa, resting his chin on his palms.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up so late? What time is it, anyway?"

"It's about one in the morning. I... I'm having trouble sleeping lately."

Tomoyo sat down beside Li on the sofa. "What's the matter, Li-kun?"

"Daidouji-san... I feel a bit... odd. Suddenly I just couldn't remember most of the things that occurred since we came back here. Heck, I'm even having trouble remembering anything after I came to Tomoeda in the first place! If I do remember some things... most of the time it makes me feel... i dunno..."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Like there's something you feel, but you can't seem to explain it?"

"Absolutely. I find it hard rationalizing my actions, like giving up the race for the Clow Cards to Sakura. Some things don't make sense to me now... especially considering that there are a lot of... gaps in my memory. There are just a lot of patches that seem to have disappeared from my memory. You know, Tomoyo..."

He glanced at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep.

Li sighed. 

What is wrong with me? I can't remember a damned thing. More so, I feel like there's such a huge hole in my soul right now. I need answers.

He looked up at the chandelier hanging from way up in the ceiling, as if a ray of light would flash from him and an angel would descend towards him and give him the answers he was desperately seeking. At least, he hoped for some sleep, so he could deal with this in the morning.

He looked back at Tomoyo. Hmm... an angel?

* * * * *

¤ What the heck was that last line about? Why does Kero-chan only have one speaking line? Why do people keep falling asleep while someone's talking to them? Continued in Chapter 3 *soon!* ¤


End file.
